otogifandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LadyAshla/Otogi Secret Santa - Stray gets trolled
Hey everyone, Happy Christmas and New Year! As part of the festivities in the Line community, a Secret Santa event was held. I was pleasantly surprised to be given Wiki regular Ickimori (aka Stray) as my recipient. Everyone was allowed to suggest three possible things for their Santa to draw/write about. Stray's requests were: '' ''1. Leonardo and/or Satan being tsundere and not critting '' ''2. Orpheus, Freyr & Cherry hanging out during the winter '' ''3. Master and Sola chilling and watching anime I'd originally planned to pick one of the ideas and just draw it, but then my brain came up with a hilarious storyline to accompany the artwork (which, coincidentally, incorporates all three ideas)... so here it all is! 24 Carrots of Pure Trolled For those of you wondering, Gullinbursti is Freyr's boar. There it was. A bag which contained nothing but pieces of pure perfection. A bag which contained the only thing that made standing around in the freezing cold berable. Bright, vivid orange, with leafy sprouts at one end erupting like an array of green snowflakes, they were a refreshing burst of colour amidst the frigid snow upon which it lay. The glossy exteriors shone in the afternoon sun, hardy and healthy, and sheltering the crisp and juicy interiors within. Oh, what it would be, for him to sink his jaws into those! “Gullinbursti, you know that’s not for you.” A gentle voice cut through his reverie. “Those carrots are going to be the noses for our snowmen.” His master Freyr was spending the day with his friends Cherry and Orpheus. Together, the three were building an army of snowmen in the backyard as a Christmas surprise for their unsuspecting master, Stray, who was curled up on the sofa watching all the latest anime with Sola. “Freyr! Come help me with these, will you?” The call for help had come from Orpheus, who was struggling to carry several enormous snowballs. “Give me a second,” replied Freyr, who dashed over to help his snowball-laden friend. Together, the two were able to arrange the snowballs into snowmen, which soon filled the backyard. “Excellent!” exclaimed Orpheus, “All we need now is the arms and decorations.” “Right here!” came a shout from the bushes, which parted to reveal Cherry. Along with the standard snowman-building paraphernalia like cherry blossom branches, hats and scarves, she was also carrying a range of odd bits and bobs with which the three friends would be using to decorate their snowmen, including a hat with what appeared to be a red rubber glove attached to the top of it, an octopus doll, a New Year's game set, a small gourd of poisoned sake, an orange lantern, and a microphone with the number '118' enscribed on the side of it. As the three friends squabbled over the decorations, Gullinbursti had noticed that they’d left the bag of carrots in the snow. Did that mean they wasn’t going to be used for the snowman anymore? He supposed so, given how heatedly they were discussing which branches were best for the arms, how many buttons to give each snowman, the decorations to be used, which combination of hat and scarf colours would look good ('For goodness sake Cherry,' Freyr had cried, 'fluoro pink and vomit green do NOT go together!'), but not the noses. Surely then, they wouldn’t mind if he claimed the carrots for himself, would they…? A rumble from Gullinbursti’s stomach provided a decisive answer. Quickly, and quietly, he opened the bag and was instantly greeted by the smell of freshly picked carrots. Delicately, he took hold of one end a carrot and bit into it. Hearing that satisfying crunch as it came apart only served to spur him on, and the carrot was gone in no time. Greedily, Gullinbursti devoured another carrot, and another, and another. By now, he was a carrot eating machine- he couldn't count how many he'd eaten, and there was nothing that could get between him and the joyous sensation of slivers of juice that erupting from the carrots as they were crushed between his jaw, and the explosion of flavours, oh, first bitter, but then earthy and sweet- “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!” Gullinbursti’s culinary fervor was interrupted (rather rudely, in his opinion) by an almighty bellow from the house- something which the intrepid snowman-building trio was alarmed about as well. “What was that?!” exclaimed Cherry. “It sounded like Master Stray,” observed Orpheus. "I wonder what could have elicited such an enraged reaction?" “My guess is that Leonardo and Satan are refusing to co-operate again,” Freyr said with a sigh. “We should get back to the house and make sure nothing bad has happened.” “Come on, Gullinbursti,” Freyr beckoned, as the trio walked past him. He looked up excitedly. Oh, yes. Going back to the house meant getting out of the freezing cold, and into a warm kitchen filled with more delicious food, and- It was then that he realised that Freyr had frozen in place. Gullinbursti stared at his master, confused. Only when he saw the whites of Freyr’s eyes grow increasingly large, the quiver of his jaw and widening of his nostrils, turning his look of gentle exasperation to one of abject horror, did it occur to him that he had half a carrot sticking out of his mouth, and an empty bag beside him. "GULLINBURSTI!!" Oh dear. It was going to be a long night. Hmm, I wonder where the leg of ham that Stray and co. had for Christmas dinner came from ;) Merry Christmas, Stray! Category:Blog posts